Unstoppable
by Hogwarts chica
Summary: A short story on the night Voldemort killed his parents. I want to thank all those who reviewed so far. I really apppreciate and I love reading them. Please keep reviewing!


  
  
A/N This time I'm attempting a story on the night Voldemort killed his family. Please R/R!!!!  
  
It was a fine summer's morning, like any other. Mr. and Mrs. Riddle just woke up and Mrs. Riddle was preparing breakfast. Tom Riddle, their son, was "somewhere" according to Mrs. Riddle when Mr. Riddle asked absently.   
The Riddles lived in a big, luxurious manor in Little Hangleton, a small village. It stood on a hill and overlooked the other houses. It was easily the grandest house for miles around, which the riddles reminded others quite often.   
The Riddles were what you would call rude and snobbish. They were filthy rich and were not modest about it. They were quite unpopular with the villagers.   
Tom was their son, around the age 18. To tell you the truth, Mr. and Mrs. Riddle didn't know how old Tom was. He wasn't around much, but that didn't bother his parents. Mr. Riddle was always too busy working and Mrs. Riddle could be found at meetings and country clubs at all hours. Tom learned that his parents weren't around when he was a small child. He didn't care. He wasn't around much either.   
Mrs. Riddle continued cooking pancakes and Mr. Riddle kept on reading the newspaper. A loud pop was heard, but neither Mr. or Mrs. Riddle looked up.  
"Hello, son," Mr. Riddle said never taking his eyes off the paper. At least he assumed it was his son. They usually didn't have people popping in their house.   
Come to think of it, thought Mr. Riddle, Tom's been absent from the house a while now. Oh well.   
Tom didn't respond.   
Mrs. Riddle looked up and screamed. She gaped at the figure standing in front of her. A powder white face. Red slanted eyes. A dark robe hanging from head to foot.   
"T..Tom?" she asked, her voice quavering.  
Tom let out a laugh. A high pitched laugh.   
Mr. Riddle lifted his head but only stared.   
"Mother, Father," Tom said, a laugh in his voice.  
"Bu..But Tom," Mrs. Riddle stammered. "What happened? What have you done?"  
"I've realized something. That's what I've done. I realized you've never been there for me through anything. You've ignored me. You've overlooked me. All my life I've watched other parents care for their kids. Love them. But you've done none of that. You never loved me. You've just been in my way. But not anymore," Tom looked as if he were insane and he let out a mad laugh.   
"Tom, sure we've loved you. You're our pride and joy," Mrs. Riddle looked at her son hesitantly. "How could you think otherwise? I've never been good at expressing things, like your father, but we love you more than anything."  
"Now change back to your normal clothes and wash your face," Mr. Riddle grunted.   
"YOU DON'T GET IT, DO YOU?" Tom yelled, "I hate you," he said almost in a whisper. "You're going to be sorry. I'm ashamed to be your child. I'm going to take over and you can't stand in my way. No, you can't," he said lowly with a smile. His eyes glinted strangely.   
"Tom...," His mother started.  
"I hate you," he said again.   
Mrs. Riddle looked at Tom, her eyes strangely bright as if close to tears.   
"I mean it," he said.   
Mrs. Riddle stood up uncertainly. "Tom, you are our son. And I mean it when I say I love you. We haven't had enough time together. I'm very sorry. I realize that now. We can start out new."  
"No."  
"Tom, I love you son. I love you."  
Mr. Riddle was still staring at Tom too. "I love you too, Tom. I'm sorry. I'll take Sunday off. We could go play Quidditch."  
Tom looked back and forth, his eyes uncertain. Then they quickly clouded over.  
"It's too late," he hissed.  
"Tommie," Mrs. Riddle whispered, tears of regret in her eyes, "I've failed you as a mother. I'm so sorry." She moved s if to hug him. Tom stepped back.   
"Nothing can stop me. Nothing. I hate everyone. I hate the world. And I hate you." He pushed his mother away. He raised his wand and pointed it at his Mom.   
"Avada Kedavra," he whispered. Green light flashed and Tom's mother collapsed on the floor. Tom laughed and looked at his father who had tears coming down his face, staring in shook at Mrs. Riddle.   
Mr. Riddle rose his gaze to Tom, unbelief evident in his face.   
Tom said quietly, "Good bye," and repeated the curse. He watched his father fall to the ground. He looked at his parents bodies defiantly. Both of them as cold as ice and their eyes wide open.   
Tom laughed once more and apparated just as the maid ran in.   
  
A/N Please Review!!!!!! Please! Even if it's just one word! 


End file.
